Session log analysis has been used extensively in applications to study what users do (or how they interact with an application) on, for example, a website. This user behavioral information in turn may be used as a proxy to understand what the users might want, which in turn, may be used to evaluate features on the site. In large scale applications where the entry points for the users may be varied, the activities they participate in, the number of states even a single session can result in, and the cross-session relationship between events can be complex. Operators of Web-based applications may also constantly be conducting multi-variate tests on features and variants of user interfaces. Creating easily understandable and concise reports may be important; however, the reports may be expensive and time consuming.